For example, there is a front body of a vehicle in which when a shock (load) is input to the front of the vehicle, the retraction of a suspension member (subframe) is suppressed by turning the suspension member about a supporting part. The suspension member is substantially rectangular in plan view of the vehicle. A left member and a right member of the suspension member are joined to respective side members along front wheels, and are connected to respective lower arms. Then, for example, if a shock is input from the front of the vehicle to the lower arm on the left, the left member is turned (clockwise) about a rear connecting part of the left member while being bent inward, so that a rear member extending continuously from the left member is bent (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-220754).
However, in the related art (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-220754), where the left and right members and the rear member joined thereto are configured to be deformed and bent, the strength of the suspension member is small. Since this makes it difficult to transmit a large shock from the suspension member through supporting bolts to the vehicle body (including the side members) supported by the suspension member, a relatively large shock is unable to be absorbed by the suspension member.